


Trust

by lallyloo



Category: Eagle of the Ninth Series - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallyloo/pseuds/lallyloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: <i>Breathplay.  Esca really wants Marcus to choke him, but Marcus is afraid he'll hurt Esca.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal in October 2011. Written for the Sunday Service.

Esca's hands were on his again, lifting Marcus's thick fingers to his neck and pressing -- _press press press_ \-- forcing Marcus's fingers against the delicate flesh, and Marcus knew what Esca wanted, but he couldn't make sense of it.

He never understood what set one night apart from another, what made Esca beg for it one night, and be content without it on another. But he'd begun to recognize the nights when Esca would ask, the desire so strong within Esca that Marcus could see it burning in his eyes as he whispered “please, Marcus, please,” and Marcus flexed his fingers for a moment, gripping the soft skin, before easing off.

He trailed his fingers down, brushing over the muscles of Esca's neck, tracing each bump and curve with his fingertips until he reached Esca's clavicle, dipping into the grooves there. It was only then that he allowed himself to glance up at Esca, and shyly question whether that was enough.

He knew it wasn't, it never was on those nights, but Esca was patient with him.

Naked beneath Marcus, with his legs wrapped around Marcus's back, Esca held Marcus to him, controlling each thrust as they moved together, and he lifted Marcus's hands again and placed them at his neck.

“Marcus,” he gasped, his back arching as Marcus thrust into him again, “please.

Esca's cock was pressed between them, hard and straining, his breath growing harsher with every thrust, and Esca gripped the bedclothes, trying to keep his hands from himself until Marcus gave him what he begged for. It often happened in those moments, nearing their climax, with Marcus over him. That was when Esca would ask, and it was one of the only things Marcus had ever seen Esca beg for, that need, that desire, and it was one of the only things Marcus could barely bring himself to give.

Marcus didn't understand, and he knew the look in his eyes conveyed it as Esca stared back at him with both kindness and determination.

“Please,” Esca begged. “It's alright.”

“Esca,” Marcus said finally, his eyes pleading with Esca's, “I fear I'll hurt you.”

“You won't,” the determination was clear in Esca's voice, “I trust you, and I trust that your hands would never hurt me.”

“I wouldn't, of course I wouldn't,” Marcus eyed the soft skin of Esca's neck, “And yet, if my thick, foolish fingers press too hard I could never forgive myself--”

“Marcus,” Esca stopped their movement, his thighs gripping Marcus's waist as he held him place, “I have seen those hands kill animals and men, and yet, they are the same hands that pull a newborn foal from its mother, and cradle the stems of our crops after a storm, and I would trust those thick, foolish fingers with my life.”

Then he took Marcus's hand and placed it palm-down across his neck, and Marcus succumbed, as he always did.

“You must tell me if I should stop.”

Esca nodded, the desire in his eyes blazing as Marcus pressed lightly against his neck, testing, and then increased the pressure in his hand, pushing his thumb and forefinger up into the space where Esca's neck met his chin. Marcus listened for the hitch in Esca's breath, his breathing become more and more labored as Marcus increased his hold, until Marcus held tight and he knew Esca could barely take a breath.

Esca squeezed Marcus's sides between his strong thighs, reminding him to move, and Marcus pulled back and gave his hips a quick snap, thrusting into Esca's tight heat. A blissful smile fell across Esca's face as he brought his hand up to stroke himself, and Marcus moved with him, watching as blotches of red formed over Esca's skin, moving quickly up his neck and into his cheeks.

Marcus leaned over Esca and tried to look into his eyes, searching for a sign – anything to tell him he should ease off. But Esca seemed dazed and unaware, and Marcus held off for a moment longer before easing his grip, lifting his hand from Esca's neck, and he could already see the white outline of his fingers, marking Esca's flesh.

“I didn't say stop,” Esca gasped.

“You can't breathe.”

“That is the point,” Esca sputtered, his face burning red.

“I--”

“Marcus!” Esca pulled Marcus's hand back across his neck and pressed hard. “Do it _now_.”

At the command, Marcus gripped Esca's neck, pushing against his skin as he had before, holding tight until he was sure Esca could barely breathe, and he forced himself to hold on. Forced himself to keep his hand there, because Esca asked it of him, and he watched Esca move beneath him, stroking himself, tugging his cock harder and faster until he was writhing against Marcus. Esca's face was flushed and red, his eyes heavy-lidded with pleasure as he pulled himself to the brink, his body squeezing against Marcus's length so Marcus himself could barely hold on, until finally Esca was spilling his seed over his fist and across his stomach, and Marcus kept his hand in place until Esca smiled up at him and nodded.

When Marcus removed his hand, Esca clasped his own hands in Marcus's hair and pulled him in for a kiss, his lips moving frantically over Marcus's as he gasped for air.

“Thank you thank you thank you,” Esca panted against Marcus's mouth, and it was often this way as well, with Esca so affectionate and appreciative after Marcus gave him what he begged for.

“Marcus, ah, Marcus,” Esca breathed against him, “keep going, now, keep going,” and Marcus let himself rest against Esca as he kept thrusting, his cock barely able to hold on as Esca held him close, kissing his face and panting his name, and that was what pushed him over the edge -- Esca's voice in his ear as he held him tight.


End file.
